


Clockwork

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a meme on lj, writing drabbles and ficlets using the first lines in other peoples' fics, in this case one of Jara's.

 

He wakes up every night at 1:35 now.

Jack swears the damn kid is set like an atomic clock (and really, considering it's Carter's kid, would not surprise him).

And Carter is still sound asleep, curled next to him, face mushed into the sheets, hugging her pillow. He ruffles her hair and she doesn't even twitch. She's really taken to his "Oh, I'll handle night feedings" offer. A little too well, he grumbles as his feet hit the cold floor.

But he loves this. Loves (well, in the abstract) his daughter screaming in his ear as he tucks her against his shoulder and takes her downstairs to the kitchen, her tiny fist managing a firm hold in his hair. It's something he never had with Charlie, these moments late at night, fixing bottles and feeding his child in the dim light cast through the kitchen window, from the neighbor's floodlight.

She finishes fast (she eats like him) and promptly throws up on his shirt and falls asleep. He grins, switching her to the clean shoulder and heads back upstairs, wondering if he can talk Carter into figuring out some way to heat the tiled kitchen floor.

 


End file.
